


Ms Granger's Correspondence

by midnightandmuffins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Café, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Notes, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightandmuffins/pseuds/midnightandmuffins
Summary: Hermione Granger just happens to work in the same  Ministry of Magic department as the insufferable Draco Malfoy.They just happen to send notes to each other all the time (about strictly work related matters, of course).And they just happen to have extremely engaging conversations through the P.S.s of their notes.Hermione finds, that despite his being an absolute prick, he may just be an extremely cultured prick underneath. And Draco finds, that despite her being an insufferable workaholic, she may actually be fun to hang out with.A humorous and fluffy Dramione fanfiction set in the Harry Potter world, post-war.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 30
Kudos: 190





	1. black coffee, please

She needed a cup of coffee. Black coffee, to be exact. It was tiring work, Hermione thought, flipping the page, to organize files at eight in the morning without a decent amount of caffeine. Tucking her disobedient hair behind her ear, she read through the previous day’s reports. She needed to get someone to investigate them almost as much as she needed her coffee.

Looking around for any signs of life, she saw only the freckled little intern they’d recently gotten in the department, Brian or Jerry or Melvin, she thought his name was, and a familiar blond head hunched over a document in his office. She grimaced. Heaven forbid she have to speak to such an absolute bundle of joy (she meant grouchiness) so early in the morning. Well, those handy little lavender airplane memos were there for a reason, she supposed. She wrote him a note.

_Malfoy,_

_There were reports of attacks on some goblins by rogue wizards near London a few days ago. Would appreciate it if you could investigate and forward information. Will owl you more details later._

_Granger_

_P.S. Can you ask that freckled intern to get me a cup of coffee? No sugar. I can’t remember his name and I don’t want to be rude._

The airplane landed on his desk and he smirked at her after reading the note. She rolled her eyes and went to the washroom.

There was a cup of black coffee on her desk when she returned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was starting to get annoying. Hermione had a day-long meeting today and was in a terrible mood. The intern, whose name had been Jerry, according to Malfoy’s reply, had started bringing her coffee every day. She had a sneaking suspicion about who had put him up to it, but she couldn’t say she was wholly unhappy. Malfoy got on anyone’s nerves but could be oddly helpful sometimes.

Straightening her robes and squinting against the glaring sunlight coming in from her window, Hermione made out a note on her desk.

_Granger,_

_Received your owl yesterday. Have looked into the matter. Seems like there’ve been sightings of wizards and witches harming non-magical folk around Glasgow. There may be a connection. I’ve dispatched a few Aurors to track their identities down._

_Malfoy_

_P.S. Your owl is extremely disagreeable. He came in looking very disturbed and nearly bit my finger off when I tried to offer him a biscuit. You should really get owls that don’t mirror your personality._

Hermione took her previous thought back. Malfoy was a git. She took the elevator to her meeting and as the witch’s voice droned on she thought, _I really need to clean out Herbert’s cage._

It would probably make him more ‘agreeable’.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reading her well-thumbed copy of Hogwarts: A History was a well-deserved break for Hermione. Clearwater was annoying her about those proposals, she needed to finalize those drafts by midnight and maybe her coat was getting a little tight around the middle on account of her new obsession with dark chocolate, but she could always use an expansion spell on that. She leaned back in her armchair.

Then an unexpected lavender airplane descended in her hair. Hermione sat up in alarm and nearly screeched but then relaxed again. It was just Malfoy’s note. She brushed the dust off the paper. They had been having an extremely engaging conversation about Muggle classics. She had been startled, to say the least, when she found out that he had actually read Dickens, and even Jane Austen.

_Granger,_

_Dolohov’s on the move. The Aurors have been tailing him but he moves quicker than they can repair the damage he’s making. His companions haven’t been traced yet but we’re making progress. Will update you by owl later today._

_Malfoy_

_P.S. I still think Carton wouldn’t have done well to end up with Lucie Manette. He’s a drunkard and wastrel and of course he was noble at the end, but he was always just supposed to be a missed opportunity, Granger. It’s symbolic. And why can’t you ever read anything other than that old copy of Hogwarts: A History? I imagine you would have better book taste than to obsess over an old school textbook. Honestly._

Hermione gave his back a disapproving glare and she swore he could see it even though he was working on some files and-- wait. Those weren’t files. It was a well-thumbed, horrendously bookmark-populated copy of-- _No_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! first post for harry potter so i hope you enjoyed :) dramione was my otp for so long a few months back and i still love their dynamic and all the room for healing between them. this fic doesn't deal with anything serious and it's mostly a fluffy story to keep me from being mauled by the fluff deprivation monsters so please excuse any oocness. constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> will update soon :)


	2. hogwarts: a history

Draco returned to his desk to find his copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ on full display. He swore. It had a note stuck onto it which was, obviously, from Hermione. He shook his head and read it, heart sinking considerably.

_**Dear** Draco,_

_I will wait for your owl._

_Granger_

_P.S. You hypocrite. Knew it._

Draco swore. That woman always got the better of him. He looked at her desk and sure enough, she was there, reading that blasted book (which he really loved, to be honest). She smirked at him and he felt his heart melt a little. Well, he supposed he could give an infinitesimal taste of victory to someone who experienced failure all the time. He huffed.

But he still had to fight the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three weeks since they’d started their ‘little pen pal thing’. He preferred not to call it that but it was the name Potty and Weasel had adopted for their correspondence, according to Hermione. The weasel was an absolute bag of garbage nowadays. Always bothering Hermione-- _Granger_ , Draco chided himself-- and shirking his Auror duties. They weren’t even together anymore and it really got on his nerves. He was, in all honesty, a bit hesitant to explain to himself why. 

He was also annoyed that he never got promoted out of this filthy hell hole. Full of dust, this desk was. At least Hermione was here to keep him company, although she was of a much higher rank than him. He grimaced again. He needed coffee. Or a bottle of strong firewhisky. Or one of Hermione’s notes. They all performed the same function of well and truly shaking him awake. He decided to write her a note instead.

_Granger,_

_Approached Ramsay about the attacks and he managed to find an informant. They should strike in Cornwall next Thursday. Advise sending a team out asap._

_Draco_

_P.S. I tasted your coffee while you were out and it’s horrible. What do you even get Jerry to put in there? You should give some of it to the weaselly idiot. He’ll stop bothering you in a second and spend most of his time in the toilet. He really needs better things to do._

Draco flicked a speck of dust off his robes. He looked over at Hermione, debating when to send her the note. Her hair was an absolute mess today, he noted. Catching the light streaming in from the window and falling over her pouting face and making him want to flatten it with his hands and thread his fingers through it and do all sorts of other annoying things. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Really, that woman needed to better understand the many benefits of conditioner.

He sent the note over to her and crossed his right leg over his left, waiting to see her reaction. 

Hermione gave him a much anticipated livid glare. He smirked. Best part of his blasted job _and_ his blasted day, this was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She’d show that prick. Her coffee was good and he had no right to insult it _or_ her best friend. She violently, yes violently, wrote out a reply. Very annoying, the way he kept distracting her. He had other things to do besides sit there and look all smug and handso-- she meant, smug and conceited. She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked back down at her paper-strewn wooden desk. She needed another coffee break. 

Looking over at Draco’s table where she had sent the airplane, she saw him give her a typical Draco Malfoy _tsk tsk I’m disappointed in you, Hermione_ face. She didn’t really think that was an acceptable name for a face in any circumstance but she rolled with it. She hit him back with a classic: she stuck her tongue out. Real mature.

Draco went back to reading the note again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco,_

_Have drafted a list of Aurors I think will be able to handle the mission. Will forward to you via owl. Please advise._

_Hermione_

_P.S. You drank my coffee?!? That’s so unhygienic. Merlin, that means-- I DRANK THAT COFFEE AFTER I CAME BACK! You disgust me, Draco. And it’s good coffee. Wakes you right up since some of us actually do very tiring work and don’t just sit there wagging our pureblooded butts around. I bet your coffee is disgusting. Also, Ron isn’t disturbing me and I prefer that you don’t call my best friends derogatory names, Draco. That really isn’t the first step to establishing a healthy relationship between coworkers._

He huffed. There were only so many sharp tongued retorts a man could take before lunch. He sent her a reply without really thinking it through. And then immediately regretted it. What was he thinking? Hermione Granger was reading his reply, a reply in which he’d effectively humiliated himself by... effectively...

 _asking her out_.

He wouldn’t bury his head in his hands, Malfoys were always confident. He gave her a (hopefully) self-assured smirk. Her expression was absolutely shell-shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! back with a new updateee... and i never thought i would get this many hits and kudos! perhaps it's just because this fandom is so densely populated or maybe i'm just a total noob but all your reads and kudos really make my day :) i never thought that so many people would even want to read the barf i spew into these fanfics woops
> 
> well anyway, i'm just starting out so constructive criticism is welcomed and i'll be back with another chapter in a few days time! (maybe day after tomorrow) :))


	3. date?

Had Draco Malfoy, pureblooded git, bane of her existence, just-- asked her out? No no no no. No way. _Brain_ _malfunctioning_. She reread the note.

_Hermione,_

_I recommend assigning Brandon Shears to the job. Will await your owl._

_Draco_

_P.S. I drank your coffee because I was interested in the kind of caffeine the great Hermione Granger consumes. Honestly speaking, I’ve told you I’m extremely disappointed. And my choices in the consumption of caffeine are extremely sophisticated and wondrous, thank you very much. Anyway, I’m pretty sure we’ve gone past the stage of workplace acquaintances, Hermione. You annoy me way more than any sane boss should. You know what, to quell your extreme disbelief in the fact that I have a tremendously wonderful taste in coffee, I’ll show you proof. It’s lunch break now, and you had better not be dumping more work on us, so I’ll take you to the best coffee place ever for lunch. Come on._

Okay, that definitely wasn’t an ‘asking-out’ note, right? It was definitely a ‘your-coffee-taste-is-disgusting-so-I’ll-show-you-my-infinitely-more-wonderous-Draco-Malfoy-endorsed-coffee-taste-by-taking-you,-my-coworker,-to-a-nearby-coffee-place-for-harmless-lunch’ note. Of course. There was no reason to say no, she supposed. It was nearing two o’clock and she was getting hungry anyway. She stood up and made for Draco’s table.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione said, “Sure, let’s go,” at the exact same moment as when Draco said, “It’s okay you can go back to being the over controlling boss who never has lunch again.” 

Safe to say, Draco’s words took a considerably longer amount of time and they both stared at each other awkwardly.

“You really don’t mind?” Draco asked, hands in his pockets, sticking his superior nose in the air like always.

“No, I’d like to see what this famous coffee is like anyway,” Hermione answered, giving him a challenging glare.

Draco couldn't help but notice that this was actually the first time they had ever spoken to each other while at work. They normally only conversed through the-- okay, he admitted it-- slightly longer than normal P.S.s of their professional notes. This was an improvement.

“Alright then. Come along, Hermione, Merlin knows you need to get out more.”

Her name felt good on his tongue, he thought. As the witch in question turned a lovely shade of puce and began defending her non-existent social life, Draco Malfoy smiled and walked out of the Ministry with Hermione Granger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had expected the shop to be sparse and full of dark melancholy furnishings. Wasn’t that what a coffee shop recommended by Draco Malfoy ought to look like? 

She had been very mistaken.

She entered ‘Add a little magic’ cafe with Draco and was shocked to find lace doilies, brightly coloured drapes and, heaven forbid, _ornamental house plants_ inside.

“Draco, I thought you would take me to a cemetery!”

“Well why on earth would you think that? If I had wanted you dead you would be strung up on a pole beside Honeydukes by now.”

“What a wonderful sense of humor you have. My sides are splitting from the atrocious amount of laughing I am doing right now because of your oh-so-witty remarks.”

Draco adopted a hurt expression. It looked very funny paired with the formal black robes he had on.

“You’re going on a little thick with the sarcasm, don’t you think?”

Hermione was about to make an even wittier retort when Draco caught the eye of someone behind her and immediately gushed (yes, Draco gushed. She couldn’t believe it either), 

“Oh, Martha! You cannot believe how much I have missed your divine coffee! I feel lost without it, don’t you know? So I brought my--” He seemed to consider, for a while, exactly what Hermione’s relationship to him was, before continuing, “So I brought none other than the great Hermione Granger to sample your finest drinks.”

The fifty or so year old lady, clad in a printed dress and clean apron, mixing spoon in hand, looked absolutely taken in by Draco’s disgusting display. She obviously knew him very well. Her soft motherly features somehow became even more motherly as she immediately enveloped Hermione in a big hug. Her throat clogged up. Her mother was somewhere in Australia and Mrs Weasley was back at the Burrow with her family. Hermione could admit that this motherly figure was a very nice change indeed.

“Thank you so much, Mdm--?”

She paused, waiting for a reply. Martha was absolutely affronted at the prospect of being called anything except ‘Martha’, so she shooed the two of them to a private table saying that she was old, but not nearly old enough to be called Mdm anything.

“Now you two pretty, and handsome,” she winked at Draco, “little things get on to doing whatever you came here to do.” She winked again and Hermione blushed, thinking that she really wasn’t being all that subtle. As Martha left, a bubble of positivity with a spoon of steel, two cups of coffee immediately flew to their table.

“I assumed you two wanted the usual!” came the shout from the kitchen.

They both smiled at each other.

“So. Taste it. I want to know your opinion on the best coffee ever created. And I want you to finally accept that I was right.”

A humongous smirk of epic proportions was brewing on Draco’s face. Hermione couldn’t help but think that he just looked _so cute_ doing that. His long fingers played with the handle of his cup and he silently urged her to take a sip.

Well, she might as well taste the coffee she came here to taste. She took a sip.

She was in caffeinated heaven. Oh, the sweet, bitter bliss of coffee made just right! She closed her eyes, let the taste sweep her away and take her into its loving embrace and forever keep her safe and warm and comfy and…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i look at the number of hits and kudos this has, i feel motivated to keep writing! (and then i remember that i have exams next week but we don't talk about that...) i hope yall enjoyed this chapter and conveniently overlooked how ooc the characters are but i assure you, it's all for the sake of more fluff :)
> 
> my writing is still atrocious and i'm trying to improve so constructive criticism is welcome!


	4. "i could kiss that expression right off your face"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty short chapter but the story's finished now!

She snapped out of her daze to a call of, “Hermione? Hermione you look like you just got knocked out. I knew it!”

Draco had a stupid little smirk on his face. He had discarded his cloak and was drumming his stupid long fingers on the stupid tiny table and looking at her with those stupid deep, cavernous grey eyes and giving her this stupid triumphant expression and-- God she could kiss that expression right off his face.

Draco began, “I knew you would love it! Never doubt me again, Hermione. Ahaha! The expression on your face when you drank it! I swear I could kiss that right off your face and--”

He stopped in his tracks, his face still frozen in a look of abject horror that still looked stupidly cute and--

She couldn’t take it anymore.

“I could kiss that stupid look off your face too.”

You can guess what happened then.

Martha was washing the dishes. It was nearly four o’clock in the afternoon. Those two little sweetie-pies hadn’t even said goodbye to her. She huffed. She might as well go and get their cups before the coffee dried up and became absolutely unwashable-- really no one ever seemed to know that it was she who had to wash all the dishes. How hard was it to just return your cup? Well, the Malfoy boy and his little friend were really very sweet, so she could excuse it.

She walked out into the coffee shop and to the secluded booth where the two little darlings had taken their coffee. 

She stopped in her tracks. Oh goodness! On the seats were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, kissing the life out of each other like there was no tomorrow and no untouched cups of coffee on the table. Draco’s blond hair was mussed up to the point of unrecognition and Hermione’s hands held onto Draco’s neck for dear life.

Martha quickly backed away from them and went back into the kitchen, a small smile playing on her lips. They really were very sweet together. She hummed at the thought of _how absolutely adorable_ their kids would be and then went back to contemplating a new doily design she had seen in the Witch Weekly magazine. They really had very nice doilies, you know.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat at her desk, pondering a new proposal for Wizard-Goblin liaisons that Thompson had drafted out. Jerry came in, cup of coffee in hand. 

“Thank you Jerry. Did you thank Martha for the extra scones she gave us last time?”

“Of-- of course, Ms Granger. She was v-- very happy.”

The little boy seemed to be terrified of her. Hermione had absolutely no idea why.

Draco, now sitting a foot or two away from her, reached out across her desk and grabbed her cup of coffee. Taking a long sip, he sighed in contentment.

“It’s still very unhygienic, you know,” she chastised him, shaking her head.

“I don’t see how that can be unhygienic when we do _this_ on a regular basis,” he replied with a spark in his eyes. He pulled her in for a long kiss. She smiled into Draco's mouth and thought, _all I need now is another cup of that coffee and all will be right in life._

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i've finished it! first multi-chapter story ahaha... (well this was meant to be a one shot but it was pretty long so oh well) thank you for all your kudos and comments and even for just giving this a chance. i really enjoyed doing this!
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome as always and i love anyone who even read this story so so so much! :)))
> 
> :D


End file.
